


The Pirate's Desire

by Annzy_Bananzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hunk is in here for like two lines, Klance Week 2016, Lance is a pirate captain, M/M, Oneshot, Pidge is a siren, mermaid au, steamy fluff, the fluff is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annzy_Bananzy/pseuds/Annzy_Bananzy
Summary: Buried deep within the confounds of my Google Drive, untouched since 2016, brings you this sweet tale of Lance the pirate and Keith the merman meeting. With Pidge the Siren making a brief cameo.





	The Pirate's Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huntinghunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntinghunter/gifts).



On days like today - clear skies, no wind, the sun almost set - Keith liked to remember just how he had met his boyfriend in the first place.

* * *

 

“Hey!” his best friend, Pidge, called, swimming as fast as her tail would allow. “I have _got_ to show you something!”

“What is it?,” Keith asked, reclining on a smooth rock and picking sand out of his ruby-red scales.  

Pidge swam right in front of him, bringing her grinning face only a few inches away from his slightly confused one. “A really interesting pirate!”

“You haven’t drowned him yet?” Keith asked. Pidge was a Siren, after all - it was her job to lure foolish pirates down to the depths of the seas with her song; a song that promised them anything their heart desired.

“I tried,” Pidge explained, backing up a little and looking thoughtful. “But… here, it’s better if I just show you!” She grabbed his arm and started pulling him along. “This way!”

Keith just sighed. He couldn’t imagine what all the fuss over a single pirate would be… Weren’t they all the same? They want treasure, or women, or… no, that was all pirates wanted, right? Pidge certainly complained about her songs only being about two things.

It was fascinating to Keith - a Siren’s Song. Pidge would just start singing, and the words would take shape, molding themselves into whatever the victims wanted.

“Here he is!” Pidge pointed up to an impressive looking ship. Far wider than Keith had ever seen, although he rarely looked for them. “Come on, up to the surface.”

Keith would have objected, since mer _men_ were not supposed to go up to the surface as they had no impressive protective measures. But since he was with a Siren he couldn’t be in any real danger.

“I still don’t see what all the fuss is about -”

“Shh!” Pidge shushed him as they broke the surface. She pointed up to where a man with a big hat, probably the Captain, was lying on his back as close to the edge of the ship as possible without actually falling off. Which was foolish, because all the ship had to do was turn a little to send him overboard.

“Captain, come on,” Keith heard a man pleading with him. “Get away from the edge! You’re gonna fall in and _then_ what’s gonna happen?!”

“You’ll have to take over the ship, first mate,” was the Captain’s careless reply. “Now shhh, I’m waiting for the Siren to come back.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked at Pidge, who grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

“ _Why are you waiting for a Siren?!_ ” the first mate yelled.

“Hunk, relax,” the Captain laughed and sat up, looking away from the water for a moment. “I just wanna see if the song will be different this time, since the first one didn’t work.”

Hunk groaned, the sound making Keith chuckle a little. This Captain seemed to be insufferable to this poor man. “Fine! Your death wish.”

They heard him stomping away, and the Captain chuckled and turned to face the ocean, dangling his feet off of the edge. Keith felt his heart skip a beat; this pirate was _gorgeous_. Chocolate hair, smooth skin, sparkling eyes, dazzling smile…

“I knew it,” Pidge snickered beside him, snapping him out of his reverie.

Keith felt himself blush, and he quickly glared at her and pulled her back underwater so they could talk. “Knew what?”

“That you’d _looooove_ him~” Pidge laughed, doing a lazy backflip away from him.

“I do not,” Keith yelled. “I thought you had something else to show me? And how has he heard your song and not died?!”

“That’s actually what I wanted to show you.” Pidge swam up to him again, grabbing his arm. “We’re gonna go back up there, and I’ll sing my song, and you listen for what it turns into for him, all right?”

Keith chewed at his bottom lip, feeling like this was a bad idea. But curiosity got the better of him, so he ended up nodding. Pidge grinned and pulled him back up. The Captain was back to lying on his back, though one of his legs dangled over the edge.

“Heeeere, mermaid,” he called lazily from above. “Heeeere, girl. Or boy? I don’t care. Just come baaaack already!”

Pidge snickered and cleared her throat quietly before opening up and singing. At first it was just long, sweet notes, meant to test the waters and see who was listening, which this Captain definitely was. He sat up immediately, his smile glinting in the setting sun. He closed his eyes, _wanting_ to listen deeper. Did this man have a death wish? This beautiful, stupid idiot…

Keith sighed, but with a look from Pidge, he paid attention to the song again. It was starting to shape itself, having gotten into the human’s mind above. Keith made an internal bet with himself on whether it would be about riches beyond his wildest imagination, or beautiful ladies who don’t exist.

It turns out either side would have lost, because this Captain’s song… was about love. Real kinds of love. Love between a family, and apparently a big one - Keith got the impression that this human came from a huge family, and missed them terribly. The song promised that he could see his family again if he just plunged into the ocean… but as convincing as it tried to be, Keith saw the Captain tearing up and shaking his head. “They wouldn’t be down there,” he mumbled.

The song shifted, sensing it wouldn’t capture him with these words anymore. Keith was impressed; it took a skilled Siren to actually be able to switch the call. But what was more shocking was the next promise the song tried to deliver. Romantic love - a love that’s true and would never fade, a love that would last throughout the ages and fuel all that he did from that point on, a love that would keep him warm every night. Of course, the song added that he could only find such a love deep in the bottom of the ocean.

The Captain grinned a little when he heard this last line, and teasingly he opened his eyes, pretending to search the water. “What’s that? You mean my one true love is down -” he stopped. Keith felt his heart hammering in his chest.

They were staring right at each other. But more than that… Keith saw the human’s eyes glaze over; he had fully succumb to the song, and it was only a second later that he jumped into the ocean and was swimming right… right towards him.

“Pidge…?” Keith whispered, feeling alarmed. Wasn’t she supposed to swim over and drown him or tear him to shreds? And why had he only fallen for the song’s trick when he saw Keith?

Pidge held up her finger, needing a few moments to bring the song to a close naturally. When she was done, Lance was still a bit away, and Pidge grinned. “You’re welcome!” She slapped Keith on the back before swimming away.

“Pidge?!” Keith was desperately confused as he watched her swim away. What was she doing!? She was supposed to -

Keith jumped when he felt something grab his hand, and his fear increased when he turned and saw that it was the human. He had been so distracted by Pidge that he had forgotten about him! Shit, he probably had a knife on him - he’d probably kill Keith, pull out his heart, and go on to brag about how he bested a mermaid.

Except, nothing happened. This strange, handsome human just stared at Keith so intently that the merman thought he might burst into flames.

“... Hello,” the pirate finally spoke, his voice as whispy as the wind. Nothing at all like the confidence from up below.

“Hello,” Keith replied, staring into his eyes. They were still a bit glazed over, but being this close, Keith could see that they were an enchanting shade of blue. His wrist suddenly felt all too hot from the man’s grasp.

“My name’s Lance,” the Captain supplied, and Keith suddenly thought that it was the most beautiful name he had ever heard.

“... Keith.”

“Keith,” Lance repeated, a small grin forming onto his face. “I think it’ll be worth dying if I got to see you.”

Keith felt the warmth from his hand spread all throughout his body. Wh-what was he saying?! Did he, did he think that Keith had been the one singing? And that he was going to kill him now? And if that was the case how could he be happy about that?!

“You’re mistaken,” Keith eventually replied, trying to tug his arm away, but Lance wouldn’t budge. “I’m not a Siren, I’m just a merman.”

“It wasn’t you singing?” Lance furrowed his brows, obviously confused.

“No.” Keith shook his head, wishing he could just leave. Why had Pidge gotten him into this situation?! He just wanted to go home, he didn’t want to feel this… this attraction, to the human. “It was my friend. But she swam away.”

“Huh…” Lance looked down at the waves, thinking. “That would explain it…”

“Explain what?” Keith tilted his head. Now he was the one confused.

Lance looked up, giving Keith a grin so bright that he thought his scales would melt. “Well, I think your friend came by earlier, and she gave me the same story - I’d find a true love down here. I almost fell for it, but when all I saw was her, well…” he shrugged. “She’s not my type. But, you…” he blushed, suddenly turning shy and looking away. “I guess I was willing to jump if it was for you.”

Keith was certain his face was as red as his tail. What the hell was this man saying! He’d be willing to _die_ if Keith was the solution to the song’s promise?! It was completely idiotic, and ludicrous, and _irrational_. So why did Lance look so sincere? Why did Keith feel himself falling in love with this stupid pirate!?

“You deserve to die,” Keith ended up saying. It really showed how good he was at expressing himself.

Surprisingly, Lance just laughed at Keith’s proclamation and shook his head. “Hey! I’m using my best lines here~ You can’t tell me you’re completely immune!”

He wasn’t. He _definitely_ wasn’t. He was just so awkward that it must seem that way. How could any of this be happening right now? How could this pirate’s heart’s desire be for a true love instead of treasure or women? And how could he possibly believe that _Keith_ could be his heart’s desire?

“Hey, Keith,” Lance whispered, sending shivers down the merman’s spine. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith’s heart pounded against his ears. He had to have heard wrong. There was no way Lance had just asked that, right? “Yes.” There was no way he was _agreeing_ , right?

But it had happened. Lance grinned, and instead of just kissing him right away, he dug one of his hands into Keith’s hair, his other hand placing itself on his hip. Those slender fingers traced against his top layer of scales, and Keith was so shocked that he stopped swimming for a moment. He fell down into the water and quickly resurfaced, looking embarrassed as Lance laughed and pulled him close again. “I thought mermaids were strong swimmers?”

“I’m a merman,” Keith snapped, panting softly in anticipation. He reached over, hooking his arms around Lance’s neck and pulling them closer together. He felt Lance stop kicking his feet, but Keith’s tail was strong enough to keep them both above water. Lance pressed their foreheads together, reaching a hand up to trace a finger down the side of his face, leaving a light, tingling trail to Keith’s lips that had the merman’s brain crackling like a fire. He couldn’t take it anymore and kissed this slow human, melting at the feeling of his chapped lips responding eagerly to his moist ones. He gasped when Lance wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling them flush up against each other. He moaned when Lance started to lick against the inside of his mouth. Everything was intoxicating; it was as if they were in a hotspot, and it could only get better.

He felt Lance pulling at his hair, which drove Keith absolutely _wild_. Until the hair pulling started to turn painful, and he felt the human gasping a bit more at his lips.

Shit, they were underwater.

Keith quickly pulled them back up to the surface, and Lance immediately started coughing out ocean water. Keith wanted to die; had he really gotten so distracted that he almost drowned him?! He almost swam away just from sheer embarrassment, but the sound of Lance laughing kept him there.   
“Hey, Keith,” Lance grinned, leaning in to whisper against his lips, “You take my breath away~”

“Shut up,” Keith whispered back, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the stupid line. “Sorry…”

“It’s all right.” Lance sighed, his warm breath ghosting across Keith’s face and filling him with desire. He kissed the human again, this time making sure he was keeping them upright with his tail as he started grasping at those pesky things called “clothes.” It wasn’t fair that only Keith’s bare skin was shown, but Lance didn’t seem to care as he made no effort to remove any articles of clothing while his hands started tracing small circles into Keith’s waist. He almost stopped swimming again; it was such an overpowering feeling. He found himself arching up into Lance’s every touch, anticipating where those fingers would trace next, his mind silently begging him to trace over certain parts of him again. He felt embarrassed, but he purposefully gasped just a little louder when Lance traced over a certain part of his skin, just so the boy would get the hint and focus on that area. It worked, and Keith’s vision started to blur with pleasure. He closed his eyes and clutched Lance tighter, kissing him again, and again, and again, and leaning into his slender hands, just… enjoying this moment.

Keith really, really hoped the Siren’s song was true, and that this would be a love to last throughout the ages.

* * *

 

Yes… Keith thought about that night often. Especially when he was lying on a sandbar, wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms as they watched the moon come up.

“You’re always so quiet,” Lance commented, lazily tracing circles into Keith’s chest.

“Mm…” Keith smiled, enjoying the gentle stimulation immensely. Light touches were really incredible; they could mean so much with so little. “I’m just thinking.”

“About what?”

“You.”

He laughed when Lance whined and buried his face into Keith’s shoulder. “Why do you always gotta say things like that?! I miss when you were awkward.”

“I almost drowned you,” Keith reminded him.

“Yeah, but it was cute.”

Keith snorted.

“It’s true!” Lance laughed, sitting up a bit to grin at him. “It showed how distracted you were by me already~”

Keith rolled his eyes and also sat up, grabbing Lance’s collar and pulling him in for a kiss. “Shut up.”

“You got it~<3”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I hope you enjoyed this! My best friend found this for me because I had shared it with her in 2016, and she was like "Do you remember writing this?" I hadn't... but I'll post it anyway!


End file.
